I thought that mummies were only dead!
by Lostgurl09
Summary: Alice O'Connell is drag into a world with mummies,sand, and hot men.Only she didn't know that she would find Ardeth Bay. A love of the past with Nettie whos her past self only if Rick lets them get close? Ardeth BayXOC.
1. The Mummy and Ardeth Bay!

I thought mummies were only dead and can't come back to life:

A Mummy love story for Ardeth Bay

I don't own the Mummy, some of the plot , and Ardeth Bay (I wish I did though)

I only own Alice, some of the other plot and the action that happens inside.

Also I don't know Egyptian, so some will be made up. Also i made the story up about Ardeth and Alice's past life and the plot against them.

This is the name for the bad guy...um...girl:Airauliaulith

Chapter title: The Mummy and Ardeth Bay!

Rating T-M

Pairing:Ardeth BayXOC

Quote: "Alice has escape on the Bandersnach"~ the Knave of Hearts (Alice in wonderland 2010)

* * *

><p><em>Cairo, Egypt: year 1923<em>

(Alice's P.O.V)

People crowed the sand cover roads, the sun was blazing and the air smelled like waste. I walked alone, covered in sand, and hid my face with my vile. If my idiot of a brother, Richard 'Rick' O'Connell, hadn't left me in Cairo. I could be in Hamunaptra studying the ruins and discovering what lies inside the city of the dead. I stopped in front of my destination, the Cairo Library, where this man named Jonathan Carnahan stole my brother's map to the city of the dead. I walked into the building to find this man's sister, Evelyn Carnahan. I wonder though the empty hall, which means I am lost, and can't find my way out.

"Excuse me, but can I help you, miss?" a deep voice asked me. I jumped a little and turned around to see an old man.

"Um, I'm looking for Evelyn Carnahan." I said to him.

"Oh, that blasted girl. Well than follow me please." He said to me and lead the way to the archives. There stood a woman around 26 or 27 with rich dark brown hair that was in a bun at the nape of her neck and dark brown eyes, she wore glasses on her face and she was cleaning the whole archive up.

"Evelyn, there's some on here to see you." the man said and with that he left us alone. Evelyn turned around to face me with a warm smile on her face.

"Hello, Do I know you?" She asked me as she walked towards me. I looked at her then back to the floor.

"No, but your brother knows my brother, Rick." I said to her.

"Jonathan knows your brother?" she asked me. By now she was in front of me.

"Well, he did steal something from Rick and now Rick is in prison." I said to her and just then a man with brown hair and blue eyes walked in.

"Baby sister, how do you do?" He said to Evelyn. He was swaying and his words were slurring. Telling me he was drunk as a skunk.

"Jonathan, this nice lady says you stole from her brother." Evelyn said to Jonathan. Jonathan walked up to me and was in my face so close I could smell the reek of alcohol. "I don't know what you are talking about little girl, and if I did I would not tell you anything.' He said. I pulled my fist back and hit him right in his nose. He stumbles back a little and then regain his holds his nose, groans in pain, and looks at me.

"Why you little wreath!" he yells at me. Evelyn stands in between us.

"That's for my brother, you asshole." I yelled at him.

"Now, now please there's no need for fighting. What did my brother stole from your brother?" She asked me. I looked at her.

"He stole the map to Hamunaptra, the city of the dead and the resting place of all wealthy in Egypt." I said to her. Both of their eyes widen and gasp at what I had said to them.

"You mean the city of the dead, the place that is believed to be a myth?" She asked me.

"And did you say all the wealthy of Egypt?" Jonathan asked. I shook my head yes. They both look at each other and then back to me.

"Take us to your brother!" they yell to me. I took a step back and looked at them. I shook my head yes and took them to see my brother. And this time I am going with him whether he liked it or not.

* * *

><p>This is after Rick is getting hang, Evy saves him, and they are on the boat.<p>

* * *

><p>I looked over the side of the boat and looked at the full moon.<p>

"So, Alice, are you happy that you are going this time?" Rick asked me. I looked at him and smiled.

I was happy that I was going and that I get to see The City of the Dead. Rick left to clean off his 'toys', so I left the men and went to my room. I changed my clothes into my nightgown and brush my dark brown hair. Then I heard a scream. It came from Evy's room. I heard gun shots and yelling. I grab my 'toys", books, and my art stuff. I ran out of my room to find the ship on fire. I ran to find Rick, Jon, and Evy. I found them and Rick at me.

"Sis, you have to swim to the river bank now." he said as he throws Evy over the side.

"Okay, Rick. See you soon brother." I said and jumped over the side. All my stuff was triple bagged and I made sure they were waterproof. I swam to the river bank and meet everyone else there.

"We have lost all tools, supplies, and mine and Alice's clothes." Evy said as she came to the river bank. Just then Beni yelled to Rick.

"Hey O'Connell! O'Connell! Looks like I have all the horses!" He yells and smiles. Rick smiles at him.

"Hey Beni! Looks like you're on the wrong side of the river!" Rick yells and Beni smile fades and he looks around. I laughed at him and followed Rick to somewhere.

(Couple hours later)

We made it to a small village and the women took me and Evy to change our clothes. When we came back to Rick and the others. Jonathan was fighting with the Camel guy.

"I said five, only five and you want that much for them." he yelled at him.

"Just pay the guy." Rick said to him. And Jonathan pays the man and helps Rick with the Camels.

"That was stupid the price for the camels." Jonathan said to Rick.

"Well, we could have gotten them for free. We only have to give him your sister." Rick said than stopped when he saw us. Evy was wearing a black Egyptian style dress with a see though head covering and veil. I was wearing a dark purple version of hers. We both had gold pieced hanging off and we wore sandals. Rick and Evy smiled at each other and they looked like them liked each other. After that we set off to Hamunaptra and travel for one day. We saw the men that Beni was leading. They were waiting for us. We had a race and we won thanks to Evy. We dig under the feet of Anubis and Jon was playing golf with rocks. He hits the ceiling and it collapse. A Coffin falls down and Evy used the key to open it both them. The last one we find mummy me and Evy scream the mummy pops out. The only thing wrong with it. It was juice and looked like it was still decaying. The other men made funny at what we had found. Suddenly someone shouts about the Medjais. I follow Rick and Evy to find men dressed in all black and riding horses. I pulled my pistols out and started to shoot. I saw my brother need help and I ran to his side. A man with black hair tied back with his bandanna, black marks that were on his cheeks of his face that stand against his tan, and rich dark brown eyes that were making my heart pound against my chest. We looked into each other eyes and I felt like we were the only two there. Rick set a stick of dynamite on fire. The man put his sword down and stands up straight.

"Stop! We shaded no more blood. But I warn you leave now or face the terror that lays here. We give you one day and only one day." He said to everyone but his eyes were on me and mine on him. He got on a black horse and they rode off into the night. I watched him leave and felt like that part of my soul went with him. I knew Rick wasn't going to leave that easy and was going to find out the hard way. I sighed and went to get some sleep. I was going to need it for tomorrow. Little did I know that I was going to dream that night about that man I saw tonight.

_(The dream: Part one and No one's P.O.V)_

_It was ancient Egypt, rein of Seti the first. A young girl of eighteen with dark brown hair that curled at the end, tan-pale skin, and blue-grayish eyes was dancing for the Pharaoh and his court. She was wearing a purple and gold belly dancing outfit with stars and half moons on it. She wore jingling gold bracelets and anklets. And on top of her head lay a golden circlet with a sapphire half moon hanging off and hitting her forehead every time she dances to the music. She also wore a sapphire necklace in the shape of the goddess Isis symbol, with the name Ardeth on it, on her neck that was given to her from the love of her life. In the crowd stood a young man of who wore the marks of a Medjai, the pharaoh's personal guards, he was just like all the men in his family before him. He wore his normal guard outfit, his sword at his side, and a ruby necklace in the shape of Ra's symbol with the name Nettie. But the young man watched the young girl dance, not the pharaoh or the people around him. His eyes filled with love and warmth. Yes, he was the love of her life, always has since they were little kids when she was first brought here for the king. But the king never saw her as a slave but as a daughter he never had. The two were to be married soon and start a new life with each other. But someone didn't want them to happy at all._

_"Nettie" the young man whispers softly to himself as he watched her dance with grace and love._

_"Ardeth." she whispers as she sees him out the corner of her eye. _

_Little did they know someone was watching them and a plan was hatching..._

_(End of dream and no one's P.O.V)_

I woke up to Rick shacking me awake. I groan and got up for another day in the tomb. The sun was in the sky and the others were already gone inside the tomb. We found nothing else, but later that night Evy stole the book that the one guy held in his sleep. She read from it, the ground shook, and a loud roar ranged in our ears.

"Don't read from the book!" The man yelled at us. The sky became darker and buzzing could be heard.

"Locusts! Everyone inside the tomb!" I yelled to everyone. We ran inside the tomb and got separated from Evy. We found a way from the sabers and found Evy. Only she wasn't alone.

"Evy, this is no time to play hide and seek. Holy mother of Prevail." Rick yelled. I stopped, looked, and screamed. The mummy we found was...was...was alive. Rick shot him and we made a break for it. We get out of the tomb to hear the sound of clicking guns, we see the men from before. The other guys came too and stopped next to us. The professor guy was on his knees and was hugging the book of the dead to his chest. One of the men pulled his face covering off. It was the man from before and in my dream. My heart pounced in my chest, my stomach did flips and my knees were getting weak.

"We told you and you did not listen. And now look has happen to one of your men." He said and one of the Americans was throwing to the ground at the others feet. I almost got sick when I saw his face. His eyeballs were torn out and his tongue was ripped out from his mouth.

"What did you sick Bastards do to him?" One the guys asked as him and another hold him up.

"We did nothing to him. We saved him from a worst faith. And tomorrow you will leave to Cairo. You have done enough to wake this monster." he said and I could hear his accent.

"Don't worry about him. I shoot him." Rick said.

"Mortals weapons can't kill him." he said to my brother but his eyes were on me the whole time he was talking. "I got him." Rick stated again to him. Okay, Rick was pissing me off.

"RICK, THE MAN SAID THAT MORTAL WEAPONS CAN'T KILL HIM. SOOO, NO YOU DIDN'T GET HIM!"I yelled surprising everyone. The man walked over to me, Rick was ready to attack if Jon and Evy didn't hold him back.

"Thank you for helping me, lovely one. My name is Ardeth Bay, Leader of the Medjai. And you are?" he asked me as he kissed my hand.

"I'm...I'm...uh...I'm Alice O'Connell and this is my brother Rick." I was able to say without be so speechless to him. I felt my cheeks heat up and I hoped he couldn't see it.

"Well, in till me meet again, Miss. Alice O'Connell." He said to me and with that he left with his men right behind him. "Please, tell that you do not like that man." Rick said to me. I looked away and blushed. That man has stolen my heart.

(The next day, Cairo.)

Me and Evy bought more clothes for us and were staying a hotel with Jon and Rick. She and Rick were fighting about the mummy and weather if she should stay. Well, it ends with them saying 'Fine!" and the men went to the bar. Evy and I were walking in the garden when Rick came and said we have a problem. We ran up the stairs, met Beni on the way up which Rick almost killed him. We found the mummy, only he had more flesh to him. He had drained the life from one of the Americans. The mummy throws Rick across the room and put Evy in a corner of the room. The mummy said something in ancient Egyptian to Evy. Then Evy's white cat jump on the piano and the mummy looked sacred of it. He left in the sand. We ran though the hallways to find answers.

And that leads us to find Ardeth Bay again.

"You!" Rick said and pointed his gun at Ardeth.

"Rick, if you shoot him, I will never forgive you." I said to him. Rick lowers his gun. And let the old man talk to us. "We are the descendants of the Medjai and we have set to keep Imhotep from rising but as you see he has now rise to the living again." he said to us. "Why was he afraid of the cat?" I asked him but my eyes were on Ardeth. He saw me looking at him, a small smile and a wink at me, made me turn away and blush. "Cats are the guardians of the underworld. He'll be scared of them in till he gets all his powers back." he answered me after he finished the sky became dark, only one more plague left. Ardeth and I found time to talk again.

"Thank you again, Alice. Your brother does not like me." he said to me as we walked side by side behind the others a little.

"Oh, it's nothing. Rick has a thing about holding grudges against people." I said as I blushed.

"And of you, Alice?' He asked me.

"Me? I say always be nice to new people even if they attacked you in the middle of the night." I said and laugh. Ardeth's laugh was deep and rich, it was music to my ears. Rick found it too much danger(for us women) that he throw me and Evy into our room and locked us inside. We found no avail to fight so we got changed. Evy wearing a long silk black nightgown. She also braid her hair to the side. I was wearing a nightgown that came to my knees, it was a deep rich purple silk and had black trimming on the neckline and the hem. I pulled my hair into a ponytail with a purple ribbon. We both went into a deep sleep. But we didn't know that Imhotep was in the building and was after Evy. Nor did we hear the screaming coming from outside the door.

(Two hours after Rick throws Alice and Evy inside the room.)

_(The Dream: Part two No one's P.O.V)_

_Nettie ran a brush through her hair and was trying to get the knots out. She knocks down her necklace, bending over and picking it up, she made her way back up. While she was picking up the necklace she didn't see a figure slip inside her room. Nettie looked back at the mirror, and she almost screams if she hadn't seen it was Ardeth. He smiled at her, holding the urge to laugh at her. She turns around on her stool; arms crossed over chest, and she was glaring up at him. He got his knees and looked into her eyes. _

"_I have frightened you, my desert flower" He said in Anicent Egyptian. His hands touched her upper parts of her arms and gives a gently squeeze. _

"_You could have knocked my dear warrior." She said as her arms uncrossed and made their way to his cheeks. _

"_Can you ever forgive me, my dear princess?" He said as hands rub up and down her arms. _

"_Of course, my dearest Medjai." She said as she turns around to grab her brush. But Ardeth's hand bets hers there._

"_No, let me do it for you, Nettie." He said and starts to brush her hair, being careful of the knots, and making her hair nice and silky. Netiet didn't argue with him because she loved the way his hands were gently when it came to her and her needs. She closed her eyes and smiled. It was only two days in till their wedding. Soon they would be Za'oga (Wife) and Za'og (Husband). _

_(End of the dream: part two and no one's P.O.V )_

(End of chapter one.)

* * *

><p>Man,I got all that in the first chapter so that means I have to add more stuff to this to make it longer. this is going to be rated M. So R&amp;R!<p>

Did the characters, except alice, seem OOC? and Was it good. Plz tell me.


	2. The mummy again and Dreams

Here's chapter two! enjoy the story!

Chapter title:The Mummy Again and Dreams!

Rating:T-M

Pairing Ardeth BayXOC

Quote:"Off With His Head!"~Queen of Hearts (Alice in WonderLand 2010)

* * *

><p>I woke up by Evy hitting me against my shoulder. "Evy, stop hitting me plea….." I started to say as I turn around and stop to see Imhotep kissing Evy. He had more skin and was complete only a few spots were still decayed. I scream and the door busted open.<p>

"Hey, get off her face." Rick off of Evy to turn to Rick and Jonathan. I and Evy moved away from him as fast as we could. Imhotep's mouth open inhuman like and let a roar out.

"Hey, look at what I got." Rick said and pulled out the cat. Imhotep left again with his tail between his legs. "Come on." Rick said. I pull my robe on, grab my art stuff, my 'toys', and changed of clothes. I barley had time to put my black pumps on. We ran and met up with Ardeth.

"Ardeth!" I yelled to him. He turned around and pulled me into his arms as soon as I was near him.

"Are you okay, my desert flower?' He whispers in my ear. _"The dream! That's what the boy said to the girl!"_ I thought to myself after he said it.

"Yah, a least I didn't get kissed by a mummy like Evy." I said after he pulled away from me. Rick looked angry but there was no time for that. We ran up the stairs with my bag on my back, and all my 'toys' inside my art stuff. I held my pistol in my hand and waited for Evy to tell us were the book of the living was. Just then Imhotep's servants busted through the front door. "

Any time now, Evy!" I yelled at her.

"It's under the Hourus statue." She said.

"Good! Let's go then." I said started to run after Ardeth. We hurry and Jonathan got a car. We hopped in and drove off to get away, only to find more of his servants waiting for us.

"Hold on!" Rick yells and drives straight thru the people. Some of them got hold of the car and was trying to get in. I hit one with my gun and another with my fist. The last of the Americans fell off the car and well he's dead now. Jonathan crashed the car and we had to get out. I had my gun in the holder that was on my upper thigh. The servants came in closer only to stop when Imhotep and Beni came. Evy went with them and Imhotep order us to be killed. Rick opens the manhole, Jonathan goes first then Ardeth.

"Come on, Alice. Ardeth will catch you." Rick said. I jumped down and Ardeth's warm, strong, big arms catch me. Rick comes last.

"Where's the old man?' I asked. Ardeth didn't put me down and Jonathan took my other bags.

"He stayed behind so we could get away." Rick said. I silently thanked the old man for his courage. We slow made our way to somewhere safe for us. We found a car and we drove to Winston's home. I was curled against Ardeth with my head on his lap. I had a very long night. I could feel him hold my hand softly and stroked the inside with his thumb. With that I fell asleep with smile on my face.

(End of Alice P.O.V)

(Ardeth's P.O.V)

Alice was currently sleeping with her head on my lap and was holding my hand. I stroked her hair softly. I looked at her and smile played on my lips. She looked like an angle with her plump lips open slightly, her eyelashes were thick and the exactly the same colors of her hair, her cheeks had a natural pink to them and wait….. What is this? I looked at her uncovered shoulder. It was the mark of a Medjai! But how can she have it? She not ever part of the Medjai, unless she decadent from the Medjai. Rick looked back at us; he sighed, and stopped the car.

"Jonathan, take the wheel so I can get some sleep." He said to Jonathan. They switched and Rick climbs in the back. Alice stirs and just buried deeper in my clothes. Rick laid his head on the curve of her stomach. Alice sighed and sat up, allowing him to lay his head her lap. Rick looked at her with a questioning look. Alice sighed again and moved a piece of hair from his face.

"Go to sleep, idiot brother of mine." She said to him. He smiled and fell asleep. Alice looked at me with a small smile on her face.

"You should probably get some sleep too, Ardeth." She said to me with the smile still across her face. I shook my head no. She had let go of my hand earlier after Rick got in the back. She grabs a hold of my hand and our fingers interlock with each other.

"Come on, don't worry I won't let the big bad mummy hurt you, while you get some sleep." She said to me. I laughed at that.

"Me? Ardeth Bay, Chieftain of the Medjai, scared of a mummy? I think not!" I said to her. We laughed along with Jonathan. I laid my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes. She lays her head on top of mine and I could feel her fall asleep. I fell asleep with our hands still together. That's when that dream started for the both of us.

(End of Ardeth's P.O.V)

(No one's P.O.V and dream: part three.)

_Nettie was dressed in a pure white linen dress with a gold and lapis belt, white slippers, gold bracelets, gold and lapis earrings, a small lapis choker, and of course the necklace that Ardeth gave her. Her eyes were lined with kohl, and a mystic blue as eye shadow. Her lips had a pink tint to them and her cheeks were left alone. She bit her lip, and she hopped up and down on her toes. She was scared and worried that things were going to go wrong. No, she mustn't worry about that because everything was going to fine and she was marrying the man of her dreams. The pharaoh came to her room. _

"_Are you ready, my dear?" He asked her. _

"_Ready as I'll ever be." She said and took a really deep breath in and out. She was ready for this. The Pharaoh walked her to the temple doors, the doors open slowly, and Ardeth stood there waiting for her. A smile played a way across their lip when they saw each other. Their hearts flutter and their knees could give in any time. But they couldn't do that know because they wanted to be married now. Imhotep stood behind Ardeth and smiled at the two lovers as Nettie came closer to the altar. A girl with thick black hair, full eyelashes, full lips, dark tan skin, and eyes as black as her heart stood in the crowd. Airauliaulith__ stood in the crowd with a blazing hate in her eyes as Ardeth and Nettie got married in front of her. Ardeth was supposed to fall in love with her! Not Nettie but that didn't happen. Airauliaulith smirked as they walked to the feast as a married couple. Well, they won't be married for long. Airauliaulith was going to get Nettie after their first night together. _

_(End of the dream: part three.)_

(Rick's P.O.V)

I slowly open my eyes after a very, very, long nap. I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. I looked over to Alice and Ardeth. My jaw dropped open a little and my eyes widen. They were holding hands. Ardeth's head was on Alice shoulder while Alice had her head on top of his. Jonathan said they fell asleep after me and stayed like that the whole time. Jonathan stopped the car, I got in the front, and I drove the rest of the way to Winston's house. Great, my little sister is in love with a desert man.

(End of Rick's P.O.V)

(Third's Person P.O.V)

Alice stirred a little and her eyes open. She looked at Ardeth, smiled at him, and placed a kiss on his forehead. As softly as she could she removed her hand from his and laid his head on her lap. She slowly traced his marks on his face and wonders how he got them. She stared at him for a while and she slowly went into a trance as she looked at him. Were Nettie and Ardeth them in the past? And if they were what happen to them, and more importantly why now for them to reincarnate? She didn't notice that he was awake until he sat up and yawned.

"Oh, I didn't know you were up Ardeth." She said to him. Ardeth looked at her and smiled.

"I woke up to find you staring at me and looked like you were in a trance." He said and noted that she was blushing. Alice turned away from him and saw that they were close to Winston's home. When they got there, Alice jumped out of the car with her bag of clothes and ran to the house to change her nightgown. Alice came back out in a white blouse with a dark brown leather vest, tan trousers with a few of her guns on her upper thighs, dark brown leather boots and her guns on her back. Her hair was brushed and is hold back with a white headband. Ardeth felt his heart flutter when he saw her. Allah, how this woman had an effect on him. Winston agreed to take them on his plane to the city of the dead but Ardeth asked if they could go his village first because Imhotep need the full moon to do the ritual.

* * *

><p>End of chapter two.<p>

So how was it?R&R

And i made the whole full moon thing up beacuse he can do it any time but i had to go to the village.


	3. The village and Dreams again

here's chapter three. Last time they were in the car and taking naps. How come my charater seems to always to fall asleep. The dreams seem cool even though Ardeth has the same name. well all that's well must end well...I guess.

Chapter title: The village and Dreams again!

Rating:M

Pairing:Ardeth BayXOC

Quote: "You Lost your muchness'~Mad Hatter(Alice in Wonderland 2010)

* * *

><p>So they flew to the Medjai village, Ardeth was enjoying the plane and filling the wind in his hair. The village was like every other village in the desert, only they train little boys and girls of 5-6 to be a Medjai. All the people greeted their chieftain and his guest. Ardeth looked at Alice as Winston, Rick, and Jonathan was dragged away by the women. Ardeth smiled at her and pressed a kiss on her head.<p>

"I have to go see the elders really quickly in till than Zara will take you to my house and I want you to sleep for now, my desert flower." Ardeth said to her and pressed another kiss on her forehead. Alice only nodded yes, not trusting her words at the moment. She follows the women named Zara who talked to her in Arabic. Alice tried to understand but couldn't get it.

"_What your relationship with our chieftain?" _Zara said to her_. _Alice gasps when she heard Zara asked her the question. She just understands Arabic. Could she talk it?

"_Well, mine and Ardeth's relationship with each other is really hard to explain."_ Alice said in fluent Arabic to Zara. She was shock that she could. When did she learn Arabic and how could she talk it? Zara nodded and stopped in front of a house. The house was two stories, made with mud bricks, a straw roof, windows, and a bright red door on it. It must be Ardeth's house. Zara lead her inside and up to Ardeth's bedroom. The bed, which really wasn't a bed, it's just a mat on the floor, didn't look soft at all. Alice turned around to ask Zara something but she was gone. Alice sighed, took her guns, vest, and boots off, went to the bed and laid on it. She closed her eyes and she didn't relived how much sleep she really need. She slowly went into a dream world.

(_Dream:part three WARNING LEMON! NO LIKE, SKIP TO THE END THEN!) _

_Nettie left a little early during the feast to get ready for her and Ardeth's first night together. She took off all her stuff except her dress and sat nervously on the bed. She played with the soft and crouse fur blankets on the bed. She was scared and hope he was ready for her. The door open and stepped in Ardeth. Ardeth smiled, closed the door, and walked to the bed, taking all his outer clothes leaving him only in his loincloth. Nettie gulp and bit her lip. Ardeth crawl on the bed to her, rubbed her shoulders, and pulled her to him. "Nettie, are you ready my desert flower." Ardeth asked her. Nettie looked at him, cupping his face in her hands, and pulled him into a long, passion kiss. Ardeth slowly pulled her dress of her body, making it pool at her feet. moving to the center of the bed, Ardeth move on top of her. kissing her lips, then her neck, then to the valley of her chest. Ardeth found her breast. Kneading them togeghter made small gasps come for her lips. He took the right nipple in his mouth, licking and bitting it. Nettie gasps as he did it, warping her fingers around his thick short black hair, pulling him closer to her. Ardeth smirked as her back arched up against him. His other hand slid down to her womanhood. brushing her sensitive nub send shivers up her body, and made her moan of pleasure. He then inserted two fingers inside her. she gasps and he feels her tighten around his fingers. slowly pumping in and out, she mewled like a kitten and pushed back against his fingers. He chuckles at this pulls his fingers out. She moans in dissapointment. _

_"I think you are ready, love." He said to her. Nettie bites her lips again and noddes. Ardeth lines himself to her. He looks at her and kisses her lips. slowly he pushes himself inside. she gaspes and her arms threw themself around his neck, clawing at his back. Ardeth stops at her barrier and pulls away from the kiss. "are you sure because after this there's no going back." he asked her. _

_"Yes, just go on Ardeth." She said to him. Ardeth breaks her barrier making her gasp of pain. He stops and waits for her to get comfortable with him inside her. soon, she starts to push back against him, telling him that she was ready for him to move. Ardeth slowly moves back and forth, picking up speed as they went on. Nettie gasps, moans, mewled, and pants as Ardeth's hips moved with her hips. _

_"Oh gods, Ardeth! More... Faster... Hader, please!" Nettie scearm to him. Ardeth moved his hand to her nub and rubbed circles on it. "Come for me, my sweet, sweet desert flower. Come for me, my Nettie." He said to her. Nettie moan at this, knowing that his words had affect on her.P__ulling him into a kiss. they both climax together. Ardeth pulled out and moved beside her. warping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Ardeth pulled the covers over them and soon they both drifted into sleep. _

_Airauliaulith open the door quitely, making sure they were asleep and moves quitely to the bed. Dagger at hand, she stabs Ardeth in the heart, blood ran down his chest and the dagger stay. She smiled at this and left the room. She knew Nettie couldn't live without him, so in the morning both of them will be dead._

_(End of dream;part three and lemon.)_

Alice shoot stright up after the dream end. She placed her hand over her heart. Why would Airauliaulith do that to them? Why couldn't she just leave them alone? Alice's cheeks were stained with tears as she cried for Ardeth and Nettie. What if that happen to her and her Ardeth?

* * *

><p>end of chapter three!<p>

So how was the lemon? was it good or bad? Please R&R


	4. What's going to happen to us now?

Here is chapter four. Sorry it took so long but I was working on other stories and started a new one. So I'm Sorry. R&R

pairing:Ardeth BayXOC

Rating:T-M

Chapter title: What going to happen to us now?

Quote:"_The Darkness of the Music of the Night_"~The Phantom of the Opera. (Or Erik)

* * *

><p><em>(Couple hours later.) <em>

Alice didn't fall asleep right away after the dream. She slowly cried her asleep and was curled in a ball on the bed. She slowly went back to sleep and that's when the nightmare started again for her.

_(Dream: part four)_

_A terrible scream rang through out the place. Seti 1, Anck-su-Namun, __Nefertiri, and Imhotep all but ran through the halls to Ardeth and Nettie's room. __By the time they got there it would be too late._

_Nettie felt her heart pull and the tears run down her cheeks. There in the bed lay Ardeth, dead as a log. At first she thought he was just sleeping but she when she saw the dagger sticking out of his chest, she knew he was dead. First she screams, then she writes a note telling who did this, and then she took the dagger from his chest. She plunged the dagger to her chest, stabbing the heart, and watched as the blood fell on the sheets and Her Ardeth. Her eyesight starts to blur, slowly her hearts starts to stop, and she lays her head on Ardeth's chest and warps her arms around his neck. Nettie closes her eyes for the last time, joining her lover in the afterlife. The doors of the room flew open and showed everyone running inside the room. Anuck-su-Namun and Nefertiri screams and cling to Seti 1. Imhotep wakes over to the couple and picks the dagger up. He looks over to her nightstand and sees the note. He quick goes to it and reads it. He had a hard look on his face. The women were crying for the newlyweds. Seti 1 looked at Imhotep._

"_What does it say, Imhotep?" He asked him. _

"_It's said that__ Airauliaulith killed Ardeth and that Nettie killed herself. It's signed by Nettie." He said as he looked over to his friend, Nettie. She was so young and had found love for the first time. Imhotep felt the rage ran though his veins as he looked as the pharaoh cover their bodies up with the sheets. Seti 1 turned to the other Medjais. _

"_Bring Airauliaulith to me Alive! I want her here now!" He orders to them. They left them alone. Imhotep felt his rage getting to him. He would get back at Airauliaulith for what she has done to his friend and to the royal family. He just had to wait for the right time._

_(End of Dream: Part Four) _

Alice woke up from someone shaking her. Her eyes open and her cheeks felt wet. "Alice, my desert flower, are you okay? Did someone hurt you?' Ardeth asked her. Alice throws her arms around his neck and hugged him close.

"Alice? Alice, please answer me." He pleads to her.

"You're alive." She tells him. Ardeth plunders on that statement but he just hugs her back.

"Of course, I'm alive. I would never leave you alone, Alice." He says to her.

"How did you know I was upset?" She asked him.

"I heard you scream my name." He said to her as he rubbed small circles on the small of her back. Alice thought back to the dream and shook in fear. What if that would really happen to Ardeth?

"Alice? Little one, are you sure that you are okay?" He asked as he felt her sake in his arms.

"Yes, just cold." She said to him. Ardeth warps a blanket around them and lay back down on the bed. Alice kept him close as she felt more sleep creep up on her. For once she didn't dream for a third time that day. She felt safe in Ardeth's arms and that no one could take him away from her. Well, she was wrong about that last statement….

(Somewhere else in the desert not too far from the village)

A figure is makes out in the night. A closer look at the figure we can tell that it's a girl and she's watching the village. The girl was the recarnation of Airauliaulith, who was killed for the murder of Ardeth. Airaul stared at the village, an evil smile plays on her lips and she softly kicks the sides of her black horse. She setted off to the city of the dead to find the book of the living. She has to kill Nettie again. And this time she will get Ardeth. Too, bad she'll won't make it in time to get the book.

(Back to the village.)

Ardeth woke up to find Alice gone. He slowly got out of bed...um... mat, and wonder were Alice has gone. He looks over to his night stand to see a note. he walks over to it, picks it up and reads it.

_"Dear Ardeth,_

_I went out with Rick, Jon, And Wilson to map out the area. So, I'll be back soon. _

_~Love Alice._

_P.S: tell your men that I can have a gun and that I can use it properly without a man's help or guidenice. Thank you!"_

Ardeth laughed at the note that she had lefted him. He got dressed and went to talk to his men. After speanding a couple hours explianing why Alice could have a gun and that she could use it properly, he fianlly got the men to shut up about heard the sound of the airplane coming to the village. Ardeth ran to the enternce to the village. Rick was helping Alice out of the plane and Ardeth felt his heart starting to pound against his chest. Alice looks over to him, a smile plays on her face, and she ran into his open arms. Ardeth welcomes her to his warmth and happiness.

"ARDETH!"She yelled and buried her face against his chest. She loved the way he smelled and how warm he felt against her. Ardeth places a kiss on the crown of her head.

"My Desert Flower, how was mapping the area?" he asked her.

"It was good and I can't wait to kick some mummy butt!" She stated to him. He laughed at her , wondering if she had talk Rick into letting her go with them. Thinking about it the full moon was tonight from them and they needed to go now. Ardeth looked at the others.

"We need to go now, the full moon is tonight and we need to get there." Ardeth said to them. Rick sighed and told Alice to get back in. They head off to the city of the dead, only to be meet by a sandstorm created by the mummy. They would have died if Evy hadn't stop Imhotep by kissing him. But in the end they ended up crashing into quicksand. Alice was lucky to get her and her stuff out before it sunk but Wilson wasn't too lucky. He ended dieing from heartattack and snuk to the bottom with his plane. Rick and Ardeth was diging while Jon yelled at them to up their backs into it. Alice grabs the trouch and tells Jon to put his back into it. Jon ingores her and waks away. Then jon starts screaming about something in his arm. Rick cuts it out, it's a scaber, and he shots it. Ardeth use his bandanna to cover the wound. He has marks on his forehead too. Alice thought as looked at him. They came to a room filled with all the welthly of Egypt. Alice notices two things in a golden bowl. She picks them up, and gaspes at them. they were the two necklaces for Ardeth and Nettie. She quickly puts them in her pouch and catchs up with the others. Suddenly mummies came thought the ground. Alice got her guns ready.

"Who are these guys?" Rick asked.

"Preist. Most likely of Imhotep." Ardeth said and they started shoting. Jon ends up throwing one of the guns at the mummies. They ran to the staue of RA.

"time to close the door." Rick said as he lights a mtach against Ardeth's face. He throws ther dymidte at the door and it blows up. Rick and Jon got the book out just as soon as other mummies came the other way. Ardeth holds the off with the gun but runs out of bulltes. He pulles his sword out.

"Save the gir and Stop the monster!" he said to them. Alice grabs ahold of his arm and grips it with all her might.

"Ardeth, No! I don't to lose you again!" She told him but not as herself but as Nettie. Ardeth lays his hand on her cheek and looks into her eyes.

"Don't worry, my desert flower. I will be fine. I love you, Nettie." He said as the past Ardeth. He's kisses her on the lips and runs into the mummies cutting and hacking at them.

"I love you, too My Dear Warrior." She cried to him. Rick and Jon pull her to the opening them made and they left to find Evy. Alice cried the most of the way there. She missed her warrior already. But she kept going and hoped that they would be toeghter soon. Imhotep was going down! Only question is will Ardeth survie to see his love agian?

End of chapter four

* * *

><p>Don't you hate me for stoping there. Well chapter five is the end of Imhotep but not the story so keep an eye out for updates. Also didced the bad girl is more in the second on than the first one so you won't she again intill the end of chapter five and part two of this story. So yah it's mummy killing time now!<p>

R&R


	5. Will you marry me?

Here's chapter Five! Only one more chapter and than a sequl for the story. It's called I wish that this mummy stay dead! So, on with the story!

Rating:T-M

Chapter Title: Will you Marry Me?

Pairing: Ardeth Bay X OC

Quote: _" Past the Point of no Return."_ ~ Erik (The Phantom of The Opera)

* * *

><p>"What was that about, Alice?" Rick asked her. Alice looked at him funny.<p>

"What are you talking about , Brother?" She asked him.

"What happen between you and Ardeth?" Rick yelled at her.

"I don't know!" She yelled back at him.

"Will you two stop it!' Jonathan yelled at both of them. Well, they stay quite for most of the trip. They made it before Imhotep killed Evy, and Jon yelled he had the book. Imhotep turned around and made his way to them. Alice step in front of Jon, telling him that she'll get the key. Imhotep stop in front of Alice and stared in shock. He couldn't believe that Nettie was alive and was right in front of him.

"_Nettie? Nettie, is that you?" _Imhotep asked her in anicent egyptian. Alice couldn't believe that she could understand him and that he called her Nettie. Which means that she's the rencarnation of Nettie and so is Ardeth. She looked at him and shook her head at him.

"_No, I'm Alice O'Connell. but am the rencarnation of Nettie_." She said to him.

"_The rencarnation of Nettie? That means that Ardeth is rencarnation too! Oh, my dear friend, how I loved to watch your murder die in front of me." _He said to her as he rested his hands on the upper parts of her arms.

"_No, I don't remeber all of this, only a few parts and am not your friend!" _Alice yelled as she rips herself from his hold. Imhotep frowned and reached with pleading hands to her.

"_Please, help me Nettie. Help me and you can live with your Ardeth forever."_ He said to her. Alice wonder on that statement, but taking it up would mean betraying Rick, Evy, Jon, and...and Ardeth. She couldn't do that to them. She cared for them too much. She shook her head again.

"_No..." _She said with a pause. "_I won't help you, Imhotep. Nettie and Ardeth may have been your friends back then, but am Alice now and I will never betray the ones I love!"_ She said as she rip the key from his robes and throw it to Jon. Imhotep started to curse her and grab her by her thoat. He was choking her. Alice tried to push him off but he was too strong. She looked at Jon.

"Jonathan, please hurry." She manged to get out. Jon open the book of the living and gets to his sister. Rick pulled Imhotep off his sister and started to fight him. Alice holds her thoat as she tries to catch her breath, she crawls up the stairs away from Rick and Imhotep. Imhotep throw him across the room to Jon and Evy, as Evy looked for the spell. Imhotep walks back to Alice and reachs for her. Alice let a whimper out and cowardes away from him. Evy reads the spell from the book of the living and Imhotep becomes mortal. Rick stabs him and then he dies. Beni set off an old trap and the city of the dead starts to sink. They made their way out of the sinking city of the dead.

"Can we just take some?" Jon asked them as they ran passed the wealthy of Egypt.

"No, Jonathan!" They all yelled at him. They dodge, twist, jumped over, and turn to get out of the city of the dead. Beni wasn't too lucky he got trapped inside and died. They made it out alive and stopped to catch their breath. Someone tapped Jon's shoulder, he screamed and turns around. It was Ardeth! Alice felt tears fill her eyes and she ran to the side of the camel. The camel came down and Alice got on the camel with Ardeth. Rick looked at them and sighed. He walked up to the camel and looked up at Ardeth.

"Take care of my little sister, Ardeth or else." Rick said to him and Ardeth smiled.

"Of course, I won't let any thing happen to her." Ardeth said as he kissed Alice's forehead.

"You better because if you break her heart, I break your face." Rick said in a fatherly voice.

"Well, intil we meet again my friend." Ardeth said and they rode off into the sunset. Ailce rested while she was holding Ardeth close to her body. Alice suddenly remebers the necklaces that were in her pouch. Reaching to get the necklaces, she notices that Ardeth was watching her with cruouisty in his eyes. Alice smiled and pulled the necklaces out. She showed them to Ardeth.

"I found them in a golden bowl. They are from our past life, Ardeth. That means we have met before." She said as she put the eye of Ra on Ardeth. She was going to put the other one up when Ardeth's hand grabs her wrist. He took the necklace and put it on her. She smiled at him, but her eyes were asking why.

"Now, We _are_ one, my Alice." Ardeth said to her as he rested his forehead to hers. Alice felt the happiness spread though her body.

"Yes, we are one, Ardeth. I love you, my warrior." She said to him, as she felt sleep take her.

"I love you too, Alice." Ardeth said as she feel asleep and went into a dream world.

_(Part five of the dream)_

__Airauliaulith was draged by her arms to the throne room where Seit the first, Imhotep, the pharoh's daughter, and his misstress were waiting for her. Fake tears ran down her eyes and she acted so innocent to them. She was on her knees beging to the pharoh, the high priest and his family. Imhotep knew that she would lie to them, he just knew it!__

__"Please your highness, I would never hurt Nettie or Ardeth! They were my friends and I could never do that to them." She plead to the Pharoh. Imhotep was not buying it neither was Seit the first. Imhotep spoke up first. __

__"Then why did Nettie leave a note telling us that YOU were the murder?" He asked her with venom in his voice. __Airauliaulith cowered away from him and shivers in fear. ____

____"Nettie could have been lying to you!" She yelled. Imhotep face hardens and anger was in his eyes. ____

____"I saw the way you looked at Nettie every time we walked by you. You always had hate in you eyes!" He yelled at her. __Airauliaulith's tears stops, an evil smile comes across her face, she stands up, and she places her hands on her hips. ______

______"So, you figured it out. You know why I hated Nettie?" She started. Imhotep stared at her with hate."Because she always got what she wanted, even Ardeth. I wanted Ardeth and she took him from me. So, I killed Ardeth. I knew that she could never live without her darling Ardeth. So I killed him and waited for her to kill herself. And it worked perfectly!" She said and ended with a evil laugh. Imhotep wanted to wipe the smirk right off her face. The Pharho called the MedJia inside and they siezed her by her arms and held her down. One of them pulled their sword out, placing it on her neck, and with one swfit move, her head went rolling to Imhotep's feet. Her eyes were still open and that damn smirk was still on her face. Seit the First order the body to be taking away and buried somewhere no one can find it. He also order that the throne room was clean. The maids clean the floor but blood still run from the body of __Airauliaulith.________

________(End of the Dreams)________

Alice woked up in Ardeth's house and in his bed...um... mat. She got up, not brothering to put her boots, vest , and guns on her body. She went down staris to find Ardeth in the dinning room, eating breakfeast. Ardeth looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back at him and joined him for breakfeast. Ardeth looked her as they finshed breakfest and Alice cleaned the dishes. Alice came back to the table and took a sip of coffee from her mug. Ardeth stood up nd walked to her side of the table. Alice looked at him in question.

"Ardeth, what are you doing?' She asked him as he got down on one knee and pulled a black box fromhis robes. It took her a while but it finally dawn on her.

" Alice would you have the honor of becaoming my wife?" He asked her as he open the box to show a ring made with gold and with lapis and shappire on had tears fill her eyes and she placed her hand over her mouth to stop herself from gasping. Ardeth wonder what was going though her mind. He sighed with disappiontment,close the bow, and stood up.

"Alice if you want to wait I...I-I can wait for you." He said to her. Alice looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks, and she throw herself at Ardeth. Ardeth was confused at the action from her, but he hugged her back.

"YES! YES ARDETH I WOULD HAVE THE HONOR OF BECOMING YOUR WIFE!" Alice yelled at him. Ardeth smiled, he picked her up and spin her around the room. Ardeth stoped, put the ring that belonged on her ring finger, and kissed her on the lips.

" I love you, Alice O'Connel-Bay" Ardeth said after he pulled away from the kiss. Alice smiled at him and run her fingers though his hair.

"I love you too, Ardeth Bay." Alice said and pulled him into a kiss. Ardeth kissed her back and warped his arms around her waist. They were so happy that nothing could tear them apart from eachother. Well, They wished for that.

(At the sunking city of the dead)

Airaul crused when she saw the city of the dead and a new hate came though her veins. Turning her horse around and going back to Cairo. Airaul mentally reminded herself to get back at Ardeth and Nettie soon. She smiled to herself as she rode off intill she was too far to see that she looked like a little black dot. Uh-Oh, this looks bad for our heros. Well, only time can tell.

(End of I thought that mummies were only dead.)

* * *

><p>Sooo, how was it? Good or Bad. R&amp;R<p>

also there is going to be a squel to the story and it's called I wish that this mummy would stay dead!

So watch out for that and thanks for supporting Alice and Ardeth in this story. LUV YOU ALL! ~ The Phantom's Gurl


End file.
